Something In The Air
by Dopastetic
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome still fight whenever they get the chance. Mostly about Kikyo. Kagome is at a cross between her feelings for Inuyasha and he couldnt be any more clueless. But somethings changing. Rated M for a reason. Major lemons. Youve been warned.
1. Authors Note

**Hey Guys! :D**

**Im super excited to start my new story.**

**I've read alot of fanfic but could never find one to my taste**

**(cause im a perv .-.)**

**SO**

**I've decided to start making my own.**

**Hopefully my fellow pervs will support me! :3**

**This is just the A/N intro next chapter I will start my story ;)**

**KBYEBITCHES :3**


	2. Dream Power

**-Dream Power-**

**KPOV**

SMACK!

"Ow Sango not so hard!" Miroku whined rubbing his cheek that Sango delivered a generous blow to.

"Keep your hands off me you lecherous monk!" she scolded him.

"You guys, lets stop for the night. It's already getting dark." I said looking up at the stars that were slowly becoming visible in the sky.

"Tch. We should keep going, while Narakus scent is strong!" Inuyasha insisted.

"Inuyasha we're all tired, we'll pick back up in the morning." I laid out my sleeping bag and snugged up into it, Shippo joining me shortly. I heard Inuyasha suck his teeth but i didnt pay him any mind. He'd been over ruled.

I woke up during the night to the sound of hurried footsteps. I looked around but everyone was fast asleep, everyone except for..

"Inuyasha?" I mumbled in a low voice. I didnt hear an answer back, but the footsteps grew quicker. "Sit boy!" Suddenly a crash was heard and i knew i'd stopped him. I wiggled my way out of the sleeping bag to where i heard the crash from to find Inuyasha laid out on the ground.

"Kagome! What was that for?" He said angrilly once he recovered himself.

"Where were you going?"

"None of your business."

"Sit boy."

"AGH!" He screamed as he was pulled to the ground.

I sat in front of him with my legs crossed and eyed him accusingly.

"You went to go see Kikyo again didn't you?" He didn't answer, but i saw yes written all over his face. I stood and started walking back to the my sleeping bag, when i felt him grab my arm.

"Kagome, why do you get mad everytime i go see Kikyo?" His golden eyes boared into me. We were relatively close, I had never realized how beautiful they really were. When I didnt answer him he shook me.

"Hey! I asked a question!"

"Let go of me Inuyasha, you know damn well why i get upset!" I shook my hand free from his and stepped back. He stared at me and cocked his head as if he ddnt understand. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"Kagome.." he walked over to me and looked deep into my eyes. "If i knew why i wouldnt be asking you now would I? Dont be stupid!"

"Sit boy!"

I smiled when he hit the ground then turned on my heel and made my way back to Shippo.

**IPOV**

_She can be such a bitch sometimes. _

I quickly got up and dusted myself off. _I didn't even do anything._ I stared back at her walking to her sleeping bag. I found myself staring at her ass as she swayed back and forth. My eyes widened as I realized what i was doing.

_Get a grip! Thats Kagome for Petes sake!_

After shaking my head back into reality I went and searched for the highest tree i could fing.

_"Kagome, what are you doing?" I whispered as she sat me down on the chair softly._

_"This is what you want, right Inuyasha?" She slid her small hands up and down my length and all of a sudden my pants grew a bit to snug._

_ She smiled seductively at me and unzipped my jeans, freeing my now hardened dick. _

_"Oh Inuyasha, I never knew you were this big." She smiled again and slowly stroked my dick. I threw my head back and let out a low groan._

_ "Fuck Kagome." I sighed._

_"Mmmm." She moaned taking me completely in her mouth, then back out only to lick up the side and circle around the tip with tongue._

_ I let out somewhat of a growl and a moan from the sheer pleasure i was receiving. My dick disappeared in her mouth again and she started bobbing up and down furiously. I held the back of her head, running my hands through her long silky black hair._

_ "Aw fuck Kagome dont stop." I closed my eyes and pushed her head down more on my dick and concentrated on the sounds she and my dick were making. Her head started bobbing faster then she came up for air making eye contact with me while pumping me at lightning speed._

_ "You like that?" She smiled seductively again. God I love that fucking smile._

_ "Fuck yeah..ugh...fuuuuck im gonna come Kagome!"_

_She then swallowed my dick and continued sucking me. She took her unoccupied hand and massaged my balls, and i lost it right there. Filling her mouth with my seed._

_ She looked up at me, my dick still deep in her mouth and sucked me dry. Fuck, I never knew Kagome was this lustful._

_ "Inuyasha can you do me a favor?" She said wping the side of her lips._

_ "Whats that?"_

_ "Wake up!" she screamed._

_ "What?"_

"Inuyasha wake the fuck up!" I heard Kagome screaming in the distance.

I jumped up and examined my surroundings, I was still in the tree. _Fuck all that was a dream? _I jumped off the tree and landed in front of the gang.

Miroku immediatly broke out and laughter, than Sango. Shippo looked at them with the same expression i had.

"Well what the hells so funny?" I asked.

"Did you by any chance spend the night with Kikyo?" Miroku said in between giggles.

"What? No? Why would you ask that?" I pressed.

"Cause it looks like you had a mess with your pants." Sango blurted out then fell to the floor in hysterics.

I looked down and found a giant wet spot smack dab on the crotch of my pants. I looked up at Kagome, who looked embarrased and pissed at the same time.

"Kagome, i dont know where this came from.." i tried to explain but she already turned away and made a dash for the woods.

"Shit." I said following after her.


	3. Are You Afraid Of The Dark?

**-Are You Afraid Of The Dark?-**

**KPOV**

_ That insensitive jerk! I can't believe he spent the night with her!_

I stomped through the forest, not realizing how deep i'd gone. I turned around to try and backtrack where id came from but I only succeded in getting even more lost.

"UGH! This is just great! And I dont even have my arrows." I sighed and decided to stop and wait for Inuyasha and the gang to find me._ That is if he isnt with Kikyo_.

I sighed again looking around the dense forest, wishing i'd at least brought my arrows to protect myself.

"Kagome!" I heard his voice.

I stood and waited for him to find me, not answering his calling my name many times.

"Kagome dont run off like that, you dont know whats lurking out here!"

"SIT BOY!"

He immediately fell to the ground. I huffed and crossed my arms, looking away at him.

"I'd rather get kidnaped than be with you." I spoke with venom in my voice.

"Kagome why are you so mad at me, i didnt do anything." He said getting up.

"Really Inuyasha? Then explain that big sperm stain that was on your pants! It was from Kikyo wasnt it? Did you guys fuck?"

"Kagome SHUT UP!"

I stopped talking and looked at him wide eyed. He really just told me to shut up.

"I didnt do anything with her..at all!"

"Then explain the stain."

He immediately looked away and rubbed the back of his head.

"Truth is, i got it from you." He looked at me.

I threw my head back. "What?"

"I was having a..dream"

"About?"

"Us.."

"Us what?"

"Doing stuff.."

I was silent. Inuyasha was having dirty dreams..about us? My stomach was doing gymnastics in my belly.

"Oh."

"Anyways, lets get back to everyone. Their probably worried." He started walking.

"Yeah." I said trailing behind him. "Oh and Inuyasha.."

"Yeah?"

"I dream about us every night." He stopped dead in his tracks but i proceeded without him a huge smile of triumph on my face.

**IPOV **

_Did my ears just hear what I think I heard? Kagome thinks about me..like THAT..SEXUALLY. Aw man, what am I gonna do?_

"There you guys are." Shippo said.

"Yeah little Ms. Likes To Storm Off went really far into the woods. Good thing I got there when I did tho, who knows what could of happened."

"Oh please Inuyasha. Im very capable of protecting myself thank you very much."

"Just stick with being the damsel in distress and i'll stick to being your knight in shining armor."

I winked at her.

Her jaw dropped and i smiled proudly. _I made her do that_.

"Ok, enough of that you to, lets carry on with Naruku." Miroku said focusing back on the mission.

"Right. Once I see Naraku, hes done for!"

Kagome laughed and brushed past me.

"And what the hells so funny?" I asked offended.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." she smiled..just like she smiled in my dreams and I instantly felt Inuyasha junior perk up.

"Whatever." I pushed past her and lead them to where Narakus sent lingered.

"How long have we been walking?" Shippo complained.

"Not long enough" Sango muttered.

"Dammit! His scent disappeared."

"So we're back to square one." Miroku stated.

Just then a large wind blew. Everyone covered their eyes but i knew where the wind was coming from.

"Kagura! Show yourself!"

She decended from her feather and adjusted it back into her hair when she landed.

"Inuyasha, how've you been?" She smiled at me.

"Cut the crap and tell me what your doing here!"

"What? I can't just stop by and say hi?"

"Kagura!" i warned.

"Dont get your panties in a bunch. Im here to tell you where Naraku is."

Kagome gasped.

"What? Why would you help us?" i asked skeptically

"Because, if you destroy him. I'll finally be free." she looked away. "Hes hiding out in the northern mountains. His palace is hidden and is surrounded by a very thick miasma. Good luck." and with that she plucked the feather out of her hair and was gone with a gust of wind.

"Do you think shes telling the truth?" Kagome asked.

"Only one way to find out."

"Your not really going are you?" Shippo said. "It could be a trap!" I hit him on the head.

"Shutup and stop acting like a baby. We're going."

I took a glance at Kagome, she must have already been looking at me because our eyes found each other instantly.

She smiled then turned away, a blush rising on her face.

"Alright guys! Let's do this!"

**FF 3 HOURS**

"Ugh are we there yet?" Shippo whined.

"Can it pipsqueak!" I yelled back.

We made it to the northern mountains, that was the easy part. Getting into them was the challenge. We walked up the side of the mountains carefully, one wrong step and we'd be done for.

I peered down at the dark abyss that laid below us.

"AHH!" A scream came from behind me.

I turned quickly. "Whats going on!"

"Kagome fell!" Sango screamed. "Kirara!"

"No! We dont know whats down there." And with that i jumped after her.

**KPOV**

_ Im going to die._

"INUYASHAAA!" I closed my eyes, waiting for death to come. Suddenly i was caught. It was to dark to see who it was.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"Inuyasha?" I felt for his hair. "Inuyasha!" I clung to him for dear life.

He held me tight. "Hold on."

A couple minutes later we touched the ground.

"Are we at the bottom?" I asked still clinging to him.

"Yea, you can let go now."

"Oh." I quickly let go but stayed closed. "So what now?"

"How am I suppose to know?"

"Well i was just asking!"

"Tch. Whatever."

I fell to the ground and looked for a rock.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to start a fire its pitch black." I found a rock and set it in between us.

"Oh i get it..IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" the rock sparked then caught fire.

The bottom of the mountains were visible now and i saw small plants and trees about as tall as me surrounding us. I took the branches of the trees and set the on the rock to make the fire bigger.

"Once Sango sees the fire she can send Kirara to get us." Inuyasha stated before sitting down. "The sides of the mountain are to rigid for me to climb."

I sat down opposite from him.

After a few minutes of awkwardness i finally mustered up a question.

"Have any more dreams lately?"

He quickly looked at me, then turned away.

"No. You?"

I blushed. "Yeah."

"Really?" He looked at me.

"Mhm." I crawled towards him and cuddled up next to him.

"Tell me about it."

I smiled and looked up at him. "How about i show you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh CLIFF HANGER! dont hate me \('_') LOL anyways leave reviews and ill update faster! KBYEBITCHES 3**


End file.
